Romance In The Summer Wind
by Carla Tiara
Summary: Though this is a romance, it's not a KuramaHiei thing Maybe Bouton'll get a boyfriend, maybe Hiei'll get a girlfriend,maybe Kurama'll get a girlfriend, and of corse there'll be Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Yukina, this is a perposely stupid fic,4it'sfunny
1. Yusuke And Keiko

Romance in The Summer Wind  
By Carla Tiara  
Disclaimer: None of this stuff is mine! I do not own any of it  
Chapter1  
Keiko and Yusuke  
  
Yusuke-finaly getting a break from the spirit world, and demons- decided to take Keiko on a romantic evening.  
"Oh Yusuke! How sweet!" Keiko said after Yusuke had told her his idea "So, what should we do on our... 'Evening of Love'?"  
"Oh," said Yusuke absent mindedly "I hadn't thought of it yet."  
Keiko slapped Yusuke across the face, "I thought you were being sweet. I never thought of a romantic evening being work! I thought it was all ready planned!"  
"Oh," said Yusuke looking at the ground, then his eyes filled with exitment "I know let's have a picnick in that old feild over there!" He said poining in the direction of an old abandoned feild to the south of them "We can even watch the sunset!"  
Keiko kissed Yusuke on the cheack "What a great Idea!"  
  
Yusuke had returned with the food, stuffed it into a picnick basket, took Keiko's hand, and began to walk her to the old feild.  
When they got there Yusuke looked deep into Keiko's eyes and said "I love you Keiko."  
Keiko blushed, she turned to the west and lay in the grass to watch the sunset. Yusuke turned lay behind her and watched as well.  
They lay there for a while, the wind blowing. It was a warm Summer's noght so the wind was warm.  
When the sunset had faded and the stars began to pop out Yusuke glansed into Keiko's eyes and they kissed. Not like a kiss on the cheack or a quick kiss good bye, they kissed each other on the lips for longer then you could imagen.  
Keiko pulled away at last and said "We shouldn't be doing this Yusuke." Worry was deep in her eyes along with fear.  
"We're only kissing" Replied Yusuke but Keiko didn't listen, she stood up, and walked away.  
Yusuke watch her go. Her skirt sweying, her hair blowing in the wind. She had tears in her eyes, but Yusuke didn't see them.  
Yusuke didn't bother running after Keiko. He knew her better then that.  
He lay in the grass and whispered "Someday, someday." 


	2. bouton, you need to get a boyfriend!

Chapter 2  
  
Botan, you need to get a boyfriend  
  
After winning (I don't know if they won, I'm sure they will) the dark tournament, Yusuke and the gang were leaving the arena, but without Kurama. None of them knew where he was.  
  
"And she totally just freaked out! What do you think?" Yusuke asked Kuwabara after relating the events of the night before.  
  
"I don't know." Laughed Kuwabara "At least my Yukina would never do something like that!"  
  
Yukina who had been listening whispered "Don't be sore about that!" Kuwabara was pretty happy about that because he had guessed she had been listening, and was sure she was going to say 'You bastard! Do you really think I'm that easy?'  
  
Hiei broke from the crowd and said "You four sicken me!"  
  
Kuwabara counted everyone slowly "What? There are only five us!!!!"  
  
"You just noticed?" Yuske laughed  
Kuwabara looked around "Where's Kurama?"  
Yukina laughed "I seriously have no idea." Hiei who apparently hadn't been listening at all the entire time said "I would never say such a thing to Yukina! She is a smart girl, not engaged in the horrid conversation of you hooligans!"  
  
Yukina scoffed.  
  
Hiei left disgusted.  
  
Yusuke grabbed Keiko's hand. She was there, but he had known she couldn't hear him, because she was listening to a new CD Yusuke had given her.  
  
Kuwabara grabbed Yukina's hand. But Botan, alone, with no one to hold, grabbed no one's hand.  
  
Botan sighed and Yusuke said "Botan, you need to get a boyfriend!"  
  
Kuwabara nodded.  
  
Botan sighed again, feeling sorry for herself.  
  
That night Botan sat in a bar, still feeling sorry for herself, when to her amazement Hiei came up and sat next to her.  
  
"Look, not everyone's in a rel-" Hiei started then Botan broke in.  
  
"I just need some time!"  
  
Hiei put his arm around her, surprising himself.  
  
Botan smiled at him, but left, feeling no need to stay. 


End file.
